The present invention pertains to decoys and particularly to decoys of the three dimensional type.
In the bow hunting of deer and other large game animals, it is necessary that the animal be at close range for desired results.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,178 discloses a deer decoy constructed from air tight material to permit the decoy to be inflated with means provided for securing the feet of the decoy to a ground surface. Such a decoy requires inflation at a hunting site and subsequent deflation for transport from the site.
The use of a decoy for bow hunters is highly desirable in that bow hunting requires that the animal be at a much closer range than when hunting with a firearm. As a bow hunter must carry the decoy along with other gear it becomes important that a decoy be highly portable and quickly set up at a hunting site.